


Under the light of a thousand stars

by AccidentalAvenger



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger
Summary: Nureyev indulges himself, and as always, Juno surprises him.





	Under the light of a thousand stars

Nureyev will admit he enjoys making up elaborate alibis and back stories for him and Juno on cases

These stories inevitably have them married, with some absolutely ridiculous and semi-tragic tale of how they feel deeply in love. Usually, it has Juno in incredible danger and Peter Nureyev, the hero, sweeping him off his feet and rescuing him, but sometimes Nureyev feels a bit more sensitive and casts himself as the damsel in distress. He's marvellous at swooning anyway. 

It's a good tactic, good enough that Juno can't complain; Nureyev makes sure of that. Affection makes people uncomfortable after all, and there's nothing like old-married-couple bickering to throw bad guys off their scent (they don't even have to act – their argument about buying Rita’s birthday flowers is completely genuine). And acting like newlyweds - or newly-engaged especially - will get you anywhere. Nureyev has publicly, and dramatically, proposed to Juno at least five times. Juno even shed a convincing tear at the last one. 

It's a bit of indulgence on Nureyev's part, he'll admit to himself. Yes, he and Juno patched things up after the whole debacle with the wannabe mayor, now almost two years ago, but Nureyev knows to be cautious. If he pushes even a little bit too far, Juno could run a mile. 

But on cases, it's a different matter. Nureyev can spout whatever gooey nonsense he feels like, laying it on as thick as possible, and sometimes Juno will play along if he deems it necessary. 

That's why Nureyev's heart sinks when Juno rolls over in their bed - Juno's bed, Nureyev reminds himself, he is just an invited guest - and brings up their latest aliases. 

"Raj and Aster Mercury? What made you come up with those?"    
"Just a couple of names I had scribbled down; I had to think of something quickly so I could get Rita to put us on that guest list. You did rather spring the dinner party on me; not that I'm complaining. A fancy dinner is always appreciated."

Juno hums slightly, shifting beside him. After a moment he continues. "Aster is alright Pretentious, but alright. Better than Daliah, anyway."   
"It is still a flower, don't worry," Nureyev teases and Juno groans, but there's implicit laughter behind his complaining. They're silent for a moment, comfortably so, until Juno breaks it, saying- 

"Another married couple, huh?" 

Nureyev's stomach drops. 

It isn't a conversation he wants to have, particularly, but he can feel Juno's eye on him, staring intently. Juno wants answers of some kind, that much is obvious. But Nureyev isn't sure what he wants to hear, or how the detective will respond.

"Well," he says, not meeting Juno's gaze, "It does save me from having to think up two separate reasons of why we'd be at a party together where no one recognises us."   
"Huh," Juno replies, and pauses, but it's clear that he has something else to say. Nureyev stays silent and studiously studies the patch of wall by Juno's bed. The paint is dull and flaking, Nureyev would repaint it when he had a moment, but he is just a guest. He tries not to leave too much of a mark on Juno's flat. 

"You use it quite a lot," Juno comments, his tone too casual to be truly casual.   
"It's a convenient lie," lies Nureyev, his tone also too casual to be truly casual.    
There's another, longer pause, through which Nureyev holds his breath, examining the flaky patch of Juno's wall with almost enough intensity to make the paint peel faster. 

"Maybe it shouldn't be something we lie about?" Juno suggests quietly. 

There it is. Nureyev lets out his breath and bites his lip. 

It's uncharacteristic of Juno to tell him to back off so subtly. Usually, it involves sulking and eventual shouting when Nureyev confronts him about it. This careful calmness is unnerving and makes this whole experience more painful than expected. Nureyev feels like a naughty child getting caught in a complex fib. 

"That's fine," he says, trying to hide the tension in his tone, "I can say we're business partners, or something else, during the next case." He still hasn't looked at Juno. He forces a chuckle, "I'll be sure to make it ridiculous; plumbers, perhaps?"

"That isn't what I meant," Juno replies, his voice still quiet and careful. Nureyev frowns in confusion and finally looks down at his lover. Juno's expression is unusually soft, his ever-present frown slightly lessened. Nureyev frowns down at him for a moment, opening his mouth to ask what he meant when- oh.

Oh. 

He props himself up on his elbow and smiles widely down at Juno. 

"Juno Steel, are you proposing to me?" he asks, his heart taking off at a mile a minute. Juno rolls his eyes and picks at the sheets.   
"Well you've already asked six times, I figured I better get you to make an honest lady of me at this point." 

"You're really asking me to marry you?" Nureyev repeats shakily, his eyebrows rising almost to his hairline. Juno scowls. "Well, it makes sense at this point." 

"Does it?" It's the shock talking, and Nureyev immediately rejects it as Juno's expression closes off.  

"Yeah," Juno snaps, "We've been together-" he pauses and then amends, "-mostly together- for almost two years. You spend more time at home than you do on your adventures. And I thought with all the married couples-" he fell momentarily silent again before sighing deeply and beginning to turn away, "Just forget it." 

Nureyev snapped back into action. He put his hand on Juno's shoulder, stopping him from rolling to face the wall. 

"Juno, I would love to marry you," he told the other man who looked back at him again, hope beginning to dawn in his expression. He looked vulnerable and open, a rare expression on Juno Steel's face. Nureyev leant in to kiss him gently. Juno's hand wrapped around the back of his head and deepened their kiss. 

After several moments of indulgence, Nureyev drew away, beaming down at Juno who huffed and looked away.   
“You don’t need to look so-” he trailed off, rolling his eyes.  
“’So,’ what?” Nureyev teased.  
“-So happy,” Juno finished, “So euphoric.”

“I am happy,” Nureyev admitted quietly. Juno’s lips quirked up into a slight smile and he laced his fingers through Nureyev’s, not quite making eye contact with the other man.  
“Yeah,” he confessed in a low voice, “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short headcanon about Juno proposing and surprising Nureyev. Well. Look how that turned out. Instead it's a whole fic about Nureyev's whims and his uncertainty about his and Juno's relationship. It was supposed to be pure, tooth-rotting fluff but the angst has to creep in somewhere. At least this ends happily. 
> 
> I'm definitely pining for my criminal son to return in the podcast and that whole reveal about the wedding dress has got my mind on marriage. If you wanna wait in breathless anticipation for Nureyev's return with me, I can be found at [knighting-vale](http://knighting-vale.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> I'm gonna finish my exams soon so hopefully I'll be writing more, but for now; thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated and i hope you enjoy!


End file.
